nations_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Antetandi Characters
All the biographies on this page have been approved for public release by the Board of National Security, Antetand Internal Security Office, Antetandi National Security Office, and the Office of the High Premier. All contents can be considered factual accurate. **''As a note to all delegates; you will also be receiving classified biographical and personal information upon arrival.'' Axel Volund Age: 76 (Born March 15th, 1860) Place of Birth: Ethon, Greater Ethon, Antetand Ethnicity: High Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Chairman of ANIM (Antetand National Intelligence) Previous Position(s): Director of OMICRON, Alma Mater: Ethon National University, Hessischen Imperial Academy National Allegiance(s): Antetand (1860-Current) Unclassified Biography A relic from a different time, Alex grew up hearing stories of the Highport Dynasty and the glory days of the Antetand Empire. Raised to believe in the superiority of the Tand peoples and the might of the old Antetand Empire, Alex was forced to watch as the country he loved slowly crumble around him after continuous defeats. Alex was picked up by National Intelligence in the mid 80s where he worked tirelessly to ensure the security of his state. His ruthless attitude and inhuman determination allowed him to rapidly climb the ranks of ANIM landing him the position of Director of OMICRON at the outbreak of the Great War. His efforts during the Great War on the intelligence side allowed for Antetand to always have the upper-hand in engagements and campaign. After OMICRON was shut down Alex returned to his post as Chairman of ANIM where he has served since. Bradley Memel Age: 68 (Born September 1st, 1868) Place of Birth: Ethon, Greater Ethon, Antetand Ethnicity: High Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Hoch-General of the Lyradurian Front Previous Position(s): General of the 5th Army of Antetand, Governor of Yolsa Alma Mater: Usthonn War College National Allegiance(s): Antetand Unclassified Biography Memel was a celebrated cavalry commander during the 3rd and 4th Toaonese-Antetandi Wars fighting in numerous battles and winning numerous decisive victories in the face of overwhelming odds. During the Great War he commanded the final cavalry battalions of the age, running a campaign in the north Greenview foothills devastating Toaonese forces. In the final days of the war, he was reassigned as the Hoch-General for the Lyradurian front and oversaw the final capture of Nahital and the surrender of the Lyradurian forces. He quickly became famous for his adaptation of aerial combat and combining it with ground assaults. With the conclusion of the Great War, Memel was reassigned once again and served in both the Yuktal and Yolsa invasions to great success; refining his combined air and ground assault tactics. From 1920 until 1924 he served as the Governor of the newly conquered Yolsa Republic and was able to successfully integrate most of the region into the state. He became a vocal member of the National Movementist Party, seeing it as a tool that could be used to improve the unity between the Tand people and their new subjects who might have otherwise felt like outcasts. Bradley briefly returned to the service in 1927 for the Second Antetandi-Kielish War to aid in the costly victory. He was swiftly recalled to Ethon during the Student Revolution to aid in restoring the peace and served as a negotiator between the Party and the students. In 1930 he was reassigned to the occupied Lyradurian territory just in time for the First Nahital uprising. Memel personally ordered the Army Air Force and Army Artillery battalions in the area to bomb southern Nahital for three straight days until the rebels surrendered. He has since remained as Hoch-General of the Lyradurian Front despite his requests to quell the Yolsa rebellions. Ferdinand Niftroch Age: 76 (June 6th, 1860) Place of Birth: Gdansdig, Gdansdhaven Ethnicity: High Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Minister of Industry and Production Previous Position(s): '''Minister of Industry and Production, Chairman on the Board of Directors for Niftroch Arms, Regional Director for Niftroch Arms '''Alma Mater: Gdansdig Merchantile College National Allegiance(s): Gdansdhaven (1860-1885), Antetand (1885-Current) Unclassified Biography Ferdinand is the heir to the wealthy Niftroch family. Niftroch Arms has roots going back to the medieval ages and his family is one of the wealthiest in Rumia. While born and raised in Gdansdhaven, Ferdinand had dual citizenship with Antetand and emigrated there after completing university and took over the industry’s Antetand branch. Over the next two decades he slowly expanded the Antetand branch until it eclipsed the Gdansdhaven home branch. When Gdansdhaven was incorporated into Antetand Ferdinand earned a spot on the executive board. During the Great War he negotiated exclusive contracts with the Antetandi Army and Army Air Force making the company even wealthier. He was brought on at the conclusion of the war as the Minister of Industry and Production for five years. After which he returned to work for Niftroch Arms. In 1928 he was requested by the High Premier to return and serve as the Minister of Industry and Production a second time. Under his direction, Antetand has greatly expanded its manufacturing capabilities and arms manufacturing. Fredrich Detzinski Age: 55 (Born November 17th, 1881) Place of Birth: Yosladro, Yolsa Republic Ethnicity: Yolsani Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Hoch Admiral of the 1st U-Boat Fleet Previous Position(s):Sub-Lieutentant in the Yolsa Navy, Commander in the Antetandi 6th Fleet, Rear Admiral of the Antetandi 4th Fleet Alma Mater: Yosladro Naval Academy National Allegiance(s): Yolsa Republic (1881-1902), Antetand (1902-Current) Unclassified Biography Detzinski was born in the port city of Yosladro in the Yolsa Republic during its heyday. During his childhood he worked at the ports and was pressed into the Yolsa navy at the age of 16. Far from being content as a low ranking officer in the Yosla navy, the ambitious young man quickly defected to Antetand as the Republic lost a brutal naval war with the low countries. He was granted a commision as a commander and put in command of a destroy in the 6th Fleet at the onset of the Great War. Despite his promotion, the 6th Fleet was relegated to protecting trade lanes in the Pfalzic Ocean. This ironically, put him on the front lines when Aletheia invaded. His tactical prowess in defending the nation’s eastern and northern coasts allowed him to quickly rise up the ranks eventually being reassigned as the Rear Admiral of the 4th Fleet. Fredrich was one of the first naval commanders to recognize the power and future influence the U-Boat would have on naval warfare and pushed for their rapid introduction. After the Great War, Detzinski requested successfully to be put in charge of the fledgling Antetandi U-Boat Fleet. Over the last two decades he has pushed the limits possible by the U-Boat, constantly endorsing engineering and research projects to improve the vessels. Gervas von Grimhausen Age: 72 (Born February 10th, 1864) Place of Birth: Stoinberg, Konikstoin Antetand Ethnicity: High Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Hoch-General of the Toaonan Front Previous Position(s): General of the 3rd Army Alma Mater: Ethon University, Usthonn War College National Allegiance(s): Antetand Unclassified Biography Grimhausen has a long and celebrated history as an officer in the Antetandi Army. He received his commision in 1888 and served as a captain in the 2nd Toaonese-Antetandi War a year later. Gervas flew up the ranks as his prowess as a commander became evident. In spite of the war ending in a draw in 1890 and Antetand suffering significant casualties, Grimhausen’s forces never lost a battle. His promotion to a general granted him an invitation to attend the signing of the Treaty of the Tithi Convention. A decade later when the 3rd Toaonese-Antetandi War broke out Grimhausen and his army were deployed into the Greenview Mountains to protect the crucial flank from Toaonese attack. The attack never came and Grimhausen spent most of the war defending empty mountain passes. He fought in the Wednesday war where he was handed his first defeat in the battle of Harrow’s Cross. He was a loud voice of opposition to the 4th Toaonese-Antetandi War and instead remained home to be with his wife during the birth of his second child. During the Great War Grimhausen was assigned to the 3rd Army once more and lead the blitz to the Toaonan capital of Tethi and would be the chief mastermind behind Operation Hammerfell and Operation Ironpool. While he remains a Hoch-General in the Antetandi Army, his role is more ceremonial than anything as he is kept around for his strategic genius. He remains to date the most decorate Antetandi Officer in history. Henricus Müeller Age: 49 (Born June 18th, 1887) Place of Birth: Usthonn, Antetand Ethnicity: Dannik Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Hoch Solicitor Previous Position(s): 4th Judge on the Antetand Imperial Court, various judical positions, Second Lieutentant in the Antetand Army Alma Mater: Ethon Law School, Ethon Imperial Academy National Allegiance(s): Antetand (1887-Current) Unclassified Biography As a youth Henricus’ goal was to become a lawyer and make it big in the capitol. His parents however, had other goals for him and had him enrolled as an officer in the Army. He was fresh out of officer school when he was deployed to the Toaonese front for the outbreak of the Great War. Müeller served with the 3rd Army for the duration of the war until the final months of the war when he was shot in his leg and honorably discharged with several medals. His career as an officer however, meant that he was granted special enrollment into Ethon Law School and later the Ethon Imperial Academy. Not only was Henricus able to achieve his dream of becoming a lawyer but he was selected to become a judge at the age of 35. His aptitude to law earned him promotion after promotion eventually earning him a spot on the Antetand Imperial Court, the second highest court in Antetand. Müeller was able to dodge the Student Revolution thanks to a vacation to Ibarcis and upon his return was picked up by the National Movementist party and brought on as a high profile lawyer. With the suspension of the courts Müeller was placed in charge of the newly established Ministry of Internal Control and Law where he has served diligently since. Ivo Holzer Age: 57 (Born May 17th, 1879) Place of Birth: Ethon, Greater Ethon, Antetand Ethnicity: High Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Hoch Diplomat of the State Previous Position(s): Ambassador to Ibarcis, Ambassador to Kieli, various diplomatic positions Alma Mater: Ethon Imperial Academy National Allegiance(s): Antetand (1879-Current) Unclassified Biography Ivo has a long and successful history as a diplomat in the Antetandi Diplomatic Corps. He was trained at the Ethon Imperial Academy as was first assigned as a low level diplomat to Ulbatkesh. That tour lasted less than two years as the Great War broke out and Ulbatkesh was annexed into Aletheia. During the Great War Ivo was sent to Ibarcis as part of the diplomatic effort to bring the small nation into the war. With the conclusion of the Great War, Ivo spent the next decade jumping around Rumia for other diplomatic postings before being granted the title of Ambassador to the new Kieli puppet state. After serving as the Ambassador there for four years Ivo was assigned as the diplomat to Ibarcis. He served there for four years before being offered both the position as Hoch Diplomat and the Ambassadorship to Aletheia. Ivo selected to take the postion as Hoch Diplomat and has served in the position for the last few years. Jakob Achilles Age: 27 (Born August 13th, 1909) Place of Birth: Hemport, Lyradur Ethnicity: Lyran Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Chairman of the Ministry for the Research, Development, and Creation of Wunderweapons Previous Position(s): Alma Mater: Ethon Imperial Academy National Allegiance(s): Lyradur (1909-1917), Antetand (1917-Current) Unclassified Biography Frequently regarded as ‘The Young Upstart’ Jakob is the force that came out of nowhere as far as most of the bureaucracy is concerned. He began his career as a low level officer in the Antetand Army Air Force; but after less than a year serving there was picked up by the Nationalist Movementist Party to head the brand new RDCW department of the military. His stellar record at the Imperial Academy and his off the wall mindset made him the ideal candidate for the position. In 1934 the position was changed as the RDCW became its own ministry which landed Achilles a seat on the BNS. In spite of his heritage and being from one of the territories conquered during the Great War Jakob has become a trusted member of the NaMov Party. Jurian Benko Age: 28 (Born Novemeber 2nd, 1908) Place of Birth: Ethon, Greater Ethon, Antetand Ethnicity: Bavian Tand Political Party: Nationalist Movementist Current Position: Chairman of ANSO (Antetand National Security Office) Previous Position(s): Deputy Chairman for National Security to OMICRON Alma Mater: Ethon Intelligence Academy National Allegiance(s): Antetand (1908-Current) Unclassified Biography A mysterious and eccentric character, Benko is by over a decade, the youngest head of a department in the Antetandi government. His ascension through the ranks of the bureaucracy are murky at best but by the age of 22 he was serving as the deputy chairman for the now defunct National Security post in OMICRON. Shortly thereafter he was placed in charge of the newly established National Security Office of ANSO. In spite of his youth and Bavian heritage he has had stellar relations with the other Antetandi intelligence directors and has a good working relationship with the military. It is well known throughout Ethon that if you want something done right and fast you seek out Benko. Lionel Vosa Age: 48 (Born March 6th, 1888) Place of Birth: Marnheim Marrenbusch, Antetand Ethnicity: Low Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Hoch Legislator Previous Position(s): Senator for Marrenbusch Alma Mater: Ethon Imperial Academy National Allegiance(s): Antetand (1888-Current) Unclassified Biography A career politician, Vosa graduated from the Imperial Academy early and returned to his home city of Marnheim to join the political scene. He made a name for himself supporting the war effort during the Great War and at the age of 26 unseated one of the senators from the state. He ran with a new upstart party, the National Movementist. Lionel was able to win numerous reelections and securely held his seat for the next 20 years. Lionel avoided the Senator’s Coup and afterwards was awarded the position as Hoch Legislator. Makarov Isidore Age: 48 (Born October 31st, 1888 Place of Birth: Liefork, Numrenic Order, Arrmin Law Ethnicity: Arrmini Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: Major General of the 1st Ethon Home Army Previous Position(s):Chapter Master of the Numrenic Order Alma Mater: Numrenic Holy University National Allegiance(s): Numrenic Order (1888-1916), Antetand (1916-Current) Unclassified Biography Born in the secretive and reclusive militarized holy order of the Numrenic Order, Isidore grew up in derelict castles of a bygone era. He was trained as a warrior and commander from the age he could walk and fought in countless conflicts and battles during his time with the Order. Isidore however, was never a firm believer of the faith his order followed and viewed it (and later the Order itself) as a relic of the past. He rose to the rank of Chapter Master and even had his own castle deep within Armin-Law. The Great War never really came to Arrmin-Law, though news of the conflict spread across the region as fast as telegraphs and horsemen could carry it. Makarov eventually chose to leave Arrmin-Law and the Numrenic Order to find this Great War and participate in it; only to find the war was nearly over. He offered his services as a Numrenic Knight and Chapter Master to the Antetandi Army and was eagerly welcomed. The last twenty years have seen Makarov secure his rank as a Major General and be put in command of the Ethon Home Army a highly prestigious if not boring position. His knowledge of Armin-Law and the slowly dying Numrenic Order is second to none and he is widely respected within Antetandi society and government in spite of his ethnicity and origins. Rogier Heel Age: 36 (Born February 10th, 1900) Place of Birth: Ethon, Greater Ethon, Antetand Ethnicity: High Tandi Political Party: National Movementist Current Position: National Movementist Chief of Staff Previous Position(s): NaMov Staffer Alma Mater: Ethon Imperial Academy National Allegiance(s): Antetand (1900-Current) Unclassified Biography Rogier grew up during the Great War, hearing daily radio reports of the war and wanting to join the Army once he was old enough. The war concluded before Rogier was able to enlist and he instead enrolled in the Imperial Academy. He joined the new NaMov Youth Club and became involved in collegiate politics. While studying for his masters the student revolution occurred and Rogier, along with most of his club, went downtown and participated in the protests. Rogier was recruited into the National Movementist Party as a staff post graduation. After a few years Rogier was promoted to Chief of Staff and was brought onto the BNS.